Hijotee's Channel
Hijotee is best known for his YouTube channel that contains many series and videos consisting of various topics. He currently has over 6,000 subscribers and has uploaded 808 videos with over 3 million total views as of June 2019. History On November 19, 2011, Hijotee started his own YouTube channel and has uploaded 640 videos in the 4 and a half years that he has been active until on June 10, 2016 when Hijotee reached 1,000,000 total views from all his videos. He also got the first video to hit 100,000 views and was able to surpass 1,000 subscribers around that time. Hijotee celebrated 5 years of his channel on November 18, 2016. Thereon from late 2016 to early 2017, Hijotee invested greatly on improving his series formats and production quality. In early 2018, his channel was soon able to get 3 videos to exceed 100,000 views each (all three videos now exceed 300,000, 500,000 and 700,000 views respectively as of September 2018). On April 27, 2018, Hijotee achieved a total of two million views, doubling his channel view count in under 2 years, as well as getting 3,000 subscribers. He doubled that amount to 6,000 subscribers as well as achieve 3 million total views only 6 months later. Hijotee reached the 5,000 subscriber milestone in the morning hours of Labor Day 2018 and also released his 800th video that same day celebrating the occasion. Hijotee had his first main series gaming video reach 100,000 views on March 17, 2019. He also had his first video ever to reach 1 million views sometime on June 7, 2019. Both videos were a little over 6 years old at the time of their milestones. Video Series There are many series that Hijotee has in his channel. The most notable series are his annual theme park gaming videos where he creates one new theme park in RollerCoaster Tycoon (2011–2016) and later Planet Coaster (2016–present) each year and posts update videos or construction process videos and then final cinematic videos when complete. Hijotee also has some Minecraft series where he builds huge projects. All of the 808 videos he has uploaded are listed below and organized in groups by series. To a see a full of list all his videos, then click here. Theme Parks Main Series These are the main topics for most of Hijotee's videos, with each article consisting of all the videos for that series and how they relate with each other in order to achieve an overall format for each series. *2011: Original Theme Park *2012: Tropical Island Resort *2013: Dinotopia *2014: Frozen Mountain Ski Resort *2015: Hijotee's Huge Zoo *2016: Egyptian Sahara *2017: Indoor Theme Park *2018: Mystery Mountain *2019: Amusement Park *2020: Hijoteetopia *2021: Future World Other Parks *Hijotee's Water Park *The City *Recreation Land *Tutorials *List of other small theme parks Minecraft Main Series *2013–2014: Hijotee's Triple-Decker Airplane *2013–2017: Hijotee's Giant Pyramid Challenge Other Videos *List of all other videos by Hijotee Video Productivity Hijotee's main gaming videos originally started in low quality 480p format but in 2013 he moved to better HD formats and recently started commentary on his gaming series in 2015. Most videos are short, but are all a part of an overall series that consists of multiple videos, all related onto one topic. Gaming videos however may reach a length of over 15 minutes depending on the amount of content required to be shown. He usually edits his videos on weekdays and uploads them on Fridays for main videos and on weekends for other random videos. As of late 2016, Hijotee is now starting to record gaming videos in 1440p and all other videos in 4K. He installed a new graphics card in 2017 so gaming quality has now drastically improved. Hijotee plans to buy better video editing software in the future in order to increase the quality of production. Trivia As of June 7, 2019: *Hijotee has uploaded a total of 808 videos *He has a total of 6,679 subscribers *He has a total of 3.34 million views